Afuera, los pájaros cantan
by zehn
Summary: "Sus dedos recorren cada centímetro, recordando las partes que ya se sabe de memoria y redescubriendo las que había olvidado. No puede evitar retorcerse y cuando siente que Kuroo se detiene y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sobre la piel de su abdomen, Tsukishima maldice."


**Título:** Afuera, los pájaros cantan.  
 **Tema:** #12 — Helado  
 **Cantidad de palabras:** 2.991  
 **Advertencias:** Situaciones sexuales, quizá. (Nada realmente _explícito_ , pero está ahí)

* * *

Lo primero que ve Tsukishima al abrir los ojos, es el mundo difuminado. Le es imposible distinguir claramente una cosa de la otra si a eso le suma la oscuridad de la mañana, y aunque le gustaría estirar una mano para encontrar sus gafas, el peso de un cuerpo hace la tarea un poco complicada.

Decide que la nitidez de su visión es más importante, y se las arregla para sacar uno de sus brazos atrapados entre los dos cuerpos. Después de colocarse las gafas, mira el reloj: son las cinco y media de la mañana, una hora increíble para despertarse. La peor parte es que no puede volver a dormirse una vez se ha despertado, y las circunstancias en las que se encuentra ahora no lo ayudan.

Resulta que Kuroo Tetsuro descansa casi literalmente encima de él, como si no le importara nada en el mundo, Tsukishima juraría que incluso está roncando. No se atreve a aventurar alguna hipótesis por pura decencia; prefiere, más bien, rogar a los cielos que a Kuroo se le ocurra moverse, verlo en aquella posición le hace sentirse incómodo; no sabe cómo es posible para algunas personas dormir en posiciones tan extrañas y no deformarse en el intento.

Kuroo suspira, y se da la vuelta, aún con medio cuerpo sobre Tsukishima. Da la impresión de estar cómodo, y sólo por eso, Tsukishima decide no molestarlo, le parece mejor mirarlo, detallar la forma en que su boca tiembla como si fuese a sonreír, los leves suspiros que siente de vez en cuando, y cómo, incluso en sueños, trata de acortar la distancia física entre los dos tanto como le sea posible. Aún después de lo que le parece una eternidad, Tsukishima no se acostumbra a las sensaciones, los impulsos que parecen tan fuera de este mundo, la increíble necesidad de simplemente _tenerlo_ a su lado.

Había sido extraño en un principio, aquello de escuchar una confesión de Kuroo y luego, aún más extraño, aceptar salir con él. Tsukishima suele decir, en broma, que Kuroo debió haberle dado algo raro de beber; pero la cosa es que, en realidad, a veces le parecía imposible que Kuroo hubiese podido enamorarse de él.

Con la mano que había liberado hacía unos minutos, Tsukishima acaricia el cabello de Kuroo, tan lenta y suavemente como puede. Kuroo murmura algo, y Tsukishima sonríe.

Afuera, la ciudad empieza un nuevo día, sus vecinos se levantan, un carro cruza por la calle, un par de gatos se pelean y varios adolescentes conversan, tratando de no subir demasiado sus voces; muy cerca de la ventana, escucha el canto de un pájaro.

—¿Quién demonios se levanta a las cuatro para ir a estudiar? —murmura Kuroo, medio despierto.  
—Faltan quince minutos para las seis de la mañana, Tetsuro —responde Tsukishima, deja de acariciar su cabello enseguida.  
—No, no, por favor, sigue haciendo eso, se siente bien —protesta Kuroo.  
—Tengo que levantarme, ir a la…  
—Ni tú ni yo tenemos clase por la mañana, Kei —interrumpe Kuroo, coloca la mano de Tsukishima sobre su cabeza—. Sigue.

Tsukishima decide que sería divertido ser terco por un rato, sólo para ver cómo reacciona Kuroo.

De manera que se revuelve entre las cobijas un poco, como si intentase salir y se rehúsa a siquiera acercar su mano a la cabeza de Kuroo, quien no parece tan divertido. Intenta tomar la mano de Tsukishima de nuevo, pero éste lo evita con agilidad, lanzándole una almohada en la cara, Kuroo responde el gesto y la almohada va de un lado a otro, ambos con los suficientes reflejos para evitar los golpes del otro. Kuroo parece estar disfrutándolo más que al principio y se sienta para estar más cómodo, Tsukishima oculta su sonrisa cuando agarra otra almohada y la devuelve junto con la primera hacia Kuroo, éste se deja caer hacia atrás dramáticamente.

—Trampa —le escucha decir Tsukishima, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca a sus pies—, eres un tramposo, Tsukishima-kun.

Aunque Tsukishima aleja sus pies, antes que Kuroo lo haga víctima de un ataque de cosquillas; lo que sucede no entra en sus planes.

De repente, está aprisionado entre el cuerpo de Kuroo y la cama, las manos de Kuroo cerradas en un firme agarre a sus muñecas. El rostro de Kuroo se acerca lentamente al suyo, para besarlo, Tsukishima aparta el rostro al último segundo.

—¿En serio? —Kuroo aprieta sus dedos más, Tsukishima sonríe.  
—En serio —dice.

Kuroo entorna los ojos, medio oscurecidos por las sombras de la mañana y murmura algo demasiado bajo como para que Tsukishima le entienda. Sigue murmurando y, a medida que se acerca, Tsukishima empieza a distinguir su nombre, y con sus brazos, busca la cintura de su pantalón, y enreda sus pulgares allí. Kuroo susurra algo en su oído y Tsukishima reacciona con un gruñido.

—Kei —murmura Kuroo, a su oído. Su voz profunda y un poco ronca, es lo único que necesita Tsukishima para que su cuerpo vibre, como con una corriente eléctrica. Entierra sus dedos en la cintura de Kuroo, asegurándose que su cuerpo quede pegado al suyo; Kuroo emite un ronco quejido y su mano izquierda desciende suavemente por el brazo estirado de Tsukishima, hasta encontrar el borde de su camiseta. Sus dedos juguetean un rato con la tela, mientras Tsukishima busca la boca de Kuroo con la suya; Kuroo se toma su tiempo, pero al fin lo besa y Tsukishima siente que el aire que hay en la habitación no es suficiente para sus pulmones. Hay algo en la forma en que lo besa Kuroo, igual a todas las demás veces, pero al mismo tiempo, distinto; y aunque no puede asegurar qué es exactamente, sabe que le gusta, que no quiere que se detenga.

Se lo hace saber apretando su mano contra la nuca de Kuroo, agarrando mechones de pelo entre sus dedos, pegando su cuerpo al de él. Sólo recuerda tomar aliento cuando Kuroo muerde su labio y desciende hacia su cuello, Tsukishima se estira para darle más espacio., y justo en ese momento, la mano de Kuroo se desliza debajo de su camiseta, sin poder evitarlo, Tsukishima se sobresalta.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Kuroo, arrodillado encima de él. Se mira la mano y luego a Tsukishima—, ¿algo anda mal?  
—Estás… frío —contesta Tsukishima, Kuroo tuerce el gesto—. Helado —agrega Tsukishima y Kuroo se rasca la cabeza.  
—Ya veo. Lo siento. Aguanta un rato, ya pasará.  
—Ya sé. Sólo fue un reflejo.

Con una disculpa a media voz, la mano de Kuroo vuelve a su anterior posición, y se deshace de la camiseta de Tsukishima rápidamente. Tsukishima aprovecha el momento de silencio de Kuroo para devolver sus gafas a su sitio sobre la mesa de noche y halar la camiseta que Kuroo aún lleva puesta. Kuroo sonríe y aparta sus manos; Tsukishima opta entonces por sacudirse debajo de él, y quitarse sus propios pantalones, Kuroo hace lo propio con los de él.

Siente la respiración acelerada de Kuroo en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su pecho y en su estómago. Sus dedos recorren cada centímetro, recordando las partes que ya se sabe de memoria y redescubriendo las que había olvidado. No puede evitar retorcerse y cuando siente que Kuroo se detiene y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sobre la piel de su abdomen, Tsukishima maldice.

—Vocabulario, Kei —le dice Kuroo, como si nada, acercándose muy lento, demasiado lento a su entrepierna.

Tsukishima no lo odia, claro que no, si lo odiara ni siquiera estaría allí. Sin embargo, hay algo que le molesta y es precisamente _esto_. A Kuroo le gusta tomarse su tiempo, le encantan acumular todos los estímulos uno sobre otro e ir incrementando cada una de las sensaciones de Tsukishima, poco a poco y justo cuando él estaba a punto de derrumbarse, detenerse, para luego volver a empezar. Era una tortura horrible, y aunque a Tsukishima le gustaba, ha estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo, que Kuroo debería probar algo de su propia medicina.

—Tetsuro —lo llama, trata de hacer que su voz suene lo más suave posible; con una mano, hala la tela de su camisa, para atraer su atención. Kuroo murmura algo y levanta la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, Tsukishima repite su nombre y para darle más credibilidad, se muerde un labio; funciona enseguida, Kuroo se olvida de lo que estaba haciendo y se lanza sobre sus labios, besándolo con tal fiereza, que a Tsukishima se le escapa un gemido.

—Eres terrible, Kei —le dice Kuroo, acercando su cuerpo al de él—. De lo peor.

Tsukishima sonríe, sus manos se cierran en los brazos de Kuroo y se impulsa, de manera que ahora está arriba de Kuroo, éste emite un ruidito de protesta.

—Con que esto era lo que querías —. Tsukishima apoya las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Kuroo, cuyas manos suben y bajan por sus piernas—, por mí no hay problema.  
—Ya no estás tan frío —contesta Tsukishima.]  
—Todo te lo debo a ti.

Sin molestarse en contestar, Tsukishima levanta la camiseta de Kuroo, sin llegar a quitársela y desciende lentamente por su piel, dejando un rastro húmedo en cada rincón posible.

En un principio, Kuroo parece divertido, se ríe e incluso lo molesta un par de veces. Tsukishima no le hace caso, pues es lo que hace cada vez que intercambian sus posiciones, como si pretendiera que Tsukishima se arrepintiera. Tsukishima jamás se ha arrepentido y ésta no será la primera vez; vale la pena decir también que Kuroo tampoco se ha arrepentido y siempre lo disfruta.

Cuando Tsukishima se detiene en su entrepierna, Kuroo dice algo ininteligible, entonces, se acerca a la parte interior de su muslo y la muerde, primero, suavemente y luego, cuando siente que Kuroo está conteniendo el aliento y que una mano ha ido a parar a su boca, a fin de ahogar cualquier sonido, vuelve a hacerlo con más fuerza.

—Quiero escucharte —le dice a Kuroo, desde donde está, lo ve mordiéndose un dedo—. Tetsuro… Kuroo-san.  
—No me llames así —contesta Kuroo, con voz temblorosa—. Ya pasamos esa etapa.  
—También pasamos la etapa de la vergüenza por los ruidos, ¿no? —Tsukishima coloca una mano sobre la otra pierna de Kuroo a fin de que no la mueva.  
—Eres terrible, Tsukki.

Tsukishima se concentra en lamer los sitios que acaba de morder, y una vez está seguro que Kuroo no moverá sus piernas, su mano se mueve hacia el bulto en los calzoncillos de Kuroo, deslizando la prenda fuera de su sitio en un ágil movimiento.

Su mano se mueve despacio, muy despacio, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deteniéndose cada tanto. El vocabulario de Kuroo se ha reducido a una mezcla de su primer nombre y su apodo, mientras su cuerpo se mueve involuntariamente para aumentar la fricción y rogarle que aumente su ritmo. Tsukishima se aparta de él sin aviso y Kuroo alza la cabeza, su nombre resonando áspero en su garganta.

—Kei…

Tsukishima tira el resto de sus prendas a un lado y lo obliga a sentarse, sólo hasta entonces siente algo que le arde en sus piernas, donde las uñas de Kuroo se han enterrado. Kuroo también lo nota y acaricia el sitio con delicadeza.

Con sus piernas alrededor de las de Kuroo, la mano de Tsukishima vuelve a donde estuvo antes, mientras guía la de Kuroo al mismo lugar. Kuroo lo atrae un poco más hacia él y le da un tembloroso beso.

—Eso fue horrible —le dice, parece haberse recuperado del esfuerzo anterior. Tsukishima detiene el beso y cualquier movimiento que haya empezado a hacer con su mano.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Quiero decir —empieza Kuroo, besándole el cuello, Tsukishima siente un leve dolor; Kuroo lo ha mordido—, no estuvo mal, nunca está mal contigo. Siento que me voy a morir.  
—Ya sabes lo que siento yo.  
—No lo vuelvo a hacer —le dice Kuroo, y aunque no suena del todo sincero, Tsukishima asiente.  
—Más te vale.

Y trata de cerrar más la distancia, una mano de Kuroo en su espalda lo sostiene; unos centímetros más abajo, hay un ruido húmedo y Tsukishima ahoga el nombre de Kuroo contra su hombro. Su otra mano, la que no está ocupada con Kuroo, se cierra fuertemente en las sábanas, y aunque Tsukishima quiere dejarla allí, sirviéndole de apoyo, quiere estar en contacto con él, en todo momento, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo posible. Coloca la mano en su hombro y escucha a Kuroo decir algo, en sílabas cada vez más entrecortadas, a medida que se acerca al final de su control.

Tsukishima le escucha decir su nombre entre gemidos y respiraciones alteradas, le escucha decir declaraciones de amor y después, le ordena que no pare. Tsukishima obedece y poco a poco, siente que no puede contenerse, y también deja salir su nombre, las declaraciones que no ha dicho y otra orden.

—Más rápido —logra decir, Kuroo también hace caso.

El cuerpo de Kuroo se tensa antes de lo que Tsukishima esperaba, siente sus uñas en su piel, su respiración contenida y luego un largo suspiro, las sílabas de su nombre enredadas en él. Siente la frente sudorosa de Kuroo apoyándose en su hombro y, unos segundos después, siente la tensión en su propio cuerpo, y sus caderas moviéndose, pidiendo más.

Se deja caer hacia un lado, respirando pesadamente. Enseguida, siente a Kuroo acostarse a su lado, aunque lo ve borroso, alcanza a distinguir sus mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor y una sonrisa.

Ahora que lo piensa, le encanta la sonrisa de Kuroo. Pero sabe que no debería decírselo, hasta que no hayan descansado completamente, quizá le diga mañana. Kuroo le acaricia la mejilla, distraídamente.

—¿Sabes? —le dice—, me gusta esto. Es decir, si no me gustara no lo haría, pero quiero decir, que me gusta cuando te veo así, cansado y medio dormido, ¿entiendes?  
—Por supuesto.  
—¿Sabes otra cosa? —Tsukishima murmura en asentimiento—. No quiero ir a clases hoy. No vayas a clases hoy, Kei. Podemos…  
—No. Yo voy a ir, tú vas ir. Podemos vernos en la noche.  
—Sí, lo que quiero decir es que…  
—Después, Tetsuro, después.

Kuroo asiente, avergonzado y Tsukishima sonríe, desordenando el cabello de Kuroo con su mano. Tsukishima recuerda, en medio del cansancio, que había pensado hace un rato, en la imposibilidad de aquella relación, en la posible inexistencia de los sentimientos de Kuroo hacia él. No se atreve a preguntarle, pero analiza la forma en que Kuroo le mira, el volumen de su voz cuando exclama su nombre, la cantidad de veces al día que le recuerda que lo quiere, la proximidad de su cuerpo contra el de él, su sonrisa e incluso este momento, con la mano de Kuroo en su mejilla; y piensa que es difícil no dudar, pero que de alguna manera, Kuroo siente lo mismo que él y que a pesar de la distancia de los primeros meses y las dificultades que siguieron a la graduación de Tsukishima, el sentimiento no ha cambiado.

O tal vez, ha echado raíz en su corazón y en el de Kuroo, y no se van a poder deshacer de ese vínculo hasta el fin de sus días.

Eso está bien, piensa Tsukishima, mientras Kuroo le pone las gafas y después de lo que parece una eternidad, al fin Tsukishima nota los detalles nítidos de su rostro. Eso está bien, no quiere que esto desaparezca.

—Esto está bien —le dice Kuroo, Tsukishima abre los ojos con sorpresa, convencido que Kuroo le ha leído el pensamiento—. Estaba pensando, que esto está bien. Como estamos, como seguiremos, esas cosas…  
—"Esas cosas"  
—"Esas cosas" —repite Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si esperase que fuese obvio a lo que se refería. Tsukishima alza una ceja, confundido, Kuroo apoya la palma de su mano contra su mejilla y le da un beso en la frente.  
—"Esas cosas". Ya sabes, la vida, la universidad, tú y yo —le dice, a modo de explicación. Tsukishima no parece convencido.  
—Luego dices que yo soy terrible.

Un rayo de sol entra por la ventana, directamente sobre la cama y la almohada en donde Kuroo duerme usualmente, Tsukishima comprende, de repente, porque Kuroo siempre amanece dormido en esas posiciones. Se acerca más a él y los cubre a ambos con las cobijas, sin importar que estén literalmente atravesados en la cama, Kuroo vuelve a besar su frente y Tsukishima responde con una suave caricia en su hombro, en donde se empiezan a formar moretones.

Un carro pasa a toda velocidad por la avenida cercana, el ruido del motor haciendo eco por todo el vecindario, cuando escuchan a la anciana de al lado protestar a toda voz, Kuroo ríe animadamente. Le gusta su risa, le gusta su sonrisa, le gusta la forma en que su cabello despeinado le queda perfecto y cómo intentar arreglarlo es inútil; Tsukishima se estira y le da un beso, Kuroo se queda quieto un rato, y luego responde, lento, pero seguro.

A través de las paredes, se escucha una leve música, su otro vecino, que alardea de amar la música _punk,_ ha iniciado su día. Tsukishima se acomoda más cerca de Kuroo, paseando sus manos por su espalda, su cintura, los huesos de su cadera; los dedos de Kuroo se enredan en su cabello.

Hay una risa en la calle, un pequeño niño en su triciclo, al parecer, la madre le indica que no vaya muy lejos. Las gafas de Tsukishima caen al suelo, el muchacho agradece que sean de un material resistente. El beso se vuelve perezoso, sin ninguna necesidad más que la de simplemente besarse, ninguno de los dos siente afán de nada más.

Ambos se detienen, Tsukishima se hace un ovillo muy cerca de Kuroo y se queda quieto, hasta que escucha su respiración regular, entonces, sus ojos también se deja caer dormido. Afuera, los pájaros cantan.

* * *

 _Notas:_

Esto fue rarísimo, lo siento mucho, no lo vuelvo a hacer (?)  
Quiero decir, tenía esta escena metida en la cabeza desde alguna vez que escribí algo similar en otro fic y no fui demasiado lejos y pues, me decidí. Aunque la iba a publicar para el cumpleaños de Kuroo decidía delantarlo, por ninguna razón en particular, solo porque sí.

En fin, sí, quería medio intentar algo raro y aquí está, tuve que detenerme varias veces, porque de verdad no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Eso y llegué a cierto libro de Oscar Wilde que me está dejando impactada, y estuve a dos peligrosos segundos de abrir una página de Facebook con mi nombre... No sé qué más decir, espero que todo haya salido bien y les haya gustado.


End file.
